Letting you know
by MiyaKamiya
Summary: He just couldn't. The words died on his lips.  Little Drabble with Dick/Damian  just for those who sqiunt  Damians p.o.v. / Dick p.o.v. 2nd chapter
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet. It always was since _he _had left.

The manor felt so much colder, even with Alfred's warm words.

It felt so much lonlier, even though there were still three people living there.

Nothing had changed. But still everything was different.

The patrols were less fun. He never told _him_ they had been.

He couldn't take the advice he got now because it was so much harsher. He never would've thought he needed gentle words and a warm hand on his shoulder. He never had before.

He never thought he could feel this lonely. He never had before.

Everything he never thought he needed, everything he never thought he would _miss._

Everything he had.

It went away with _him _leaving and just left pain. His chest ached from this loneliness.

Why did he leave? Why couldn't he just have _stayed_?

Damian Wayne never would've thought he would miss Richard Grayson. He had never wasted even one thought on how it would be if his father came back. This little burst of joy he felt when he saw Bruce quickly faded. The pain started when he saw Grayson packing a suitcase.

_You are moving out?_

_Yes Damian._

He hadn't realized that once the first Batman returned there wasn't any use for the second anymore. The realisation felt like a bullet hitting his chest. Before his eyes played memories of the times he could have told _him_. Told him everything.

_How far will your new apartment be?_

_I won't be living in this city anymore, Damian._

He could've told him so _achingly_ many times. It wouldn't have taken many words but then he would have _known_. But Damian was too proud to admit it. To admit that Grayson had been an amazing Batman. No, not just an amazing_ Batman_.

_ Where will you go?_

_Bludhaven._

Dick Grayson hadn't just fulfilled the role as Batman. He was there for Damian when he was lost. He acted like a father, like a brother. Like a friend. Like _everything_ Damian had needed.

And still. Damian couldn't tell him. They had been there, on his lips, the words he wanted to say.

…

_Goodbye Damian, I'll miss you._

And even now, he couldn't say anything. He just sat there, mouth opened for words he wasn't able to vocalize. The hand holding the phone shook slightly. Too little to notice for anyone. Anyone but _him_.

And his voice filled the silence.

_Hello? Damian?_

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea where this came from. I was listening to 'This song saved my life' by Simple Plan, remembered this video on Youtube and BAM! I wrote this.<strong>

**Anyways, thank you for reading and please point out my mistakes. I know they are there.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, Dick wouldn't have left. NEVER!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet. It always was since he _left._

His new apartment felt so cold. So alone. Definetly an _apart_-ment since he was apart from _him._

He felt so lonely. More than he had ever felt before.

It had been his own choice, how could he not be happy?

Everything had changed. Everything was different.

He couldn't teach anymore. He couldn't share anymore. He couldn't share jokes, laughs, experiences.

He couldn't share _anything _anymore_._

He never thought he'd miss it _that__much_. He had always thought freedom meant everything to him.

He had wanted to fly. Alone. Make his own decisions, his own mistakes.

But he missed _it_. He missed _everything._

It stayed with _him_and left only pain. His chest ached from this knowlenge.

Why did he leave? Why couldn't he just have _stayed_?

Richard Grayson never thought he would regret a decision he made so much. He had spent so much time thinking about what would happen if Bruce came back. _If_he ever did. And the more time passed, the more he became used to his new role. This little burst of joy he felt when he saw Bruce quickly faded. The pain started when he sat down to pack his suitcase.

_You are moving out?_

_Yes Damian._

He had known that once the first Batman returned there wouldn't be any use for the second anymore. That thought had always felt like a knife twisting in his chest. Thoughts about the time they spent together. About the things the _could__have__done_.

_How far will your new apartment be?_

_I won't be livin in this city anymore, Damian._

They could have spent so much _more_time together. Get to _know_ each other more. But he wasn't sure if Damian would have liked that. Probably not. The kid thought of him nothing more than a cheap imitation of Batman. The kid thought nothing more of him than him being Batman.

_Where will you go?_

_Bludhaven._

He hoped to have at least fulfilled the role as Batman in Damian's eyes. Maybe at the end. He had tried his best to be more. To be there for him. To give him love. To give him everything he wanted. And there was still hope to maybe hear words of gratitude or sadness of him leaving. But he knew this hope was vain.

…

_Goodbye Damian, I'll miss you._

But he couldn't just let this be. He wanted to change this situation. Make up for his mistake. He just wanted to hear Damian's voice again. He wanted him to feel loved. He wanted to show him he still cared. So he did the next thing he could think of. With every ring his heart beat stronger in his chest.

Sometimes, being free means to choose not to leave at all.

_Hello? Damian?_

* * *

><p><strong>See what I did here? ;P<strong>

**Thank you for reading 3**

**-Miya**


End file.
